Deliver Me
by UrGayLuvr
Summary: Inuyasha, a delivery boy for a small business, thought he'd escaped that night. He thought that his past could, well, remain his past. But the fates are not kind to him, nor willing. But, things are not as they seem. — Sess/Inu/Koga, Warnings Inside.
1. I Thought I Got Away

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to Viz and the ever godly Rumiko Takahashi. Besides, it wouldn't make much a story (more like porn) if I owned it anyways (which I don't)._**

**_Warnings: Yaoi, SessInuKoga - More will be added as the story is updated, leaves more mystery for you guys!_**

_italics = _thoughts

"..." = speaking

((...)) = translation

**_-...-_** = flash back

**Chapter 1: I Thought I Got Away**

_Standing on a busy street-side with building-to-building of people too wrapped up in their own insignificant lives of: getting to work on time, hushing crying babies, window shopping, being narcissistic or self-conscious with business' windows, or cautiously working their way around the street market because their low on cash this week. Yes, this is my life: weaving between these creatures, living around them, breathing them, having to hear their pollution of quiet by night, watching them ruin the beauty of nature by day._ The young man huffed at himself in amusement while pulling a nearly empty pack of cigarettes out of his jean pocket, set one between his lips before returning the crumpled package. Just as he was about to light up, the sound of Body Bag by Hit the Lights came blasting from his pocket causing him to flinch and growl, "Dragon Lady."

Flipping the phone out of his pocket and open in one motion he brought it between his ear and shoulder so he could attempt to light up again while answering in a mutter around his cigarette.

"Speak my language, Teach."

There was a long pause in which the young man had enough time to light up and slip the matchbook back into his jacket pocket before taking his first drag. There was a sudden response from the person on the other line before he could breathe out. "Inuyasha Takashi, are you smoking again?"

The young man choked on the dark cloud of smoke that bubbled up from his lungs and out of his mouth; he waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to hide the evidence while throwing down his cigarette with the other. "Of course not, Buchou!" ((Boss or President))

"You were! You know exactly why I don't want you smoking at a time like this! In a few months you can smoke all you want, but not right now!" came a yell from the other side of the line.

Inuyasha growled, "Oh, come on! Don't give me that crackpot speech again! It's the same every damn time! Makes you sound fuckin' full of yourself!"

"Inuyasha," came a sigh. "I know for sure that you did not just curse at _your_sweet, innocent, lovingly generous, and quite beautiful Buchou; because that would mean that you're liable for non-pay leave as of immediately."

"Whatever, Ryuu-hime. Just give me the job and I'll be on my merry-fucking-way."

There was an angry huff on the other side of the line before the young man's boss began to explain the details of the job. It's easier to work a job where every second is planned out for him but he knows that he's going to end up having to improvise his own plan because everything won't go as smoothly as everyone thinks it will. "Now, I need you to be there in ten minutes. Don't screw this up, Inuyasha. This job could mean big bucks for all of us, not just the company."

"We'll just see about that."

"Inuyasha!" came a shout from the other side of the line, causing the male to flinch and yanked the phone away from his ear just in case she continued to yell. When he didn't hear any further shouting he cautiously brought the phone back to his ear just in time for him to hear the details of where he was going and what he needed to do.

"You have got to be shitting me."

Inuyasha had been loitering outside of the enormous business building for the last minute or so, just staring at the monster of metal and glass that he was about to enter. But he couldn't get over the fact that it stood taller than any other building within the city, the detailing in the windows and steel also gave an elegance and expensiveness that made the young male shake his head in disbelief. How anyone could spend so much money on a building and hire so many people to fill that building, he'd never know.

Pushing his bike up to the doors he jumped slightly when they opened of they own accord and only then did he notice the person behind a very large desk across the also very expensive looking lobby, equipped with marble floors and elaborate paintings hung on the walls. He coughed lightly before moving through the doors and into the thresh-hold of the lobby, where he found a man dressed in a black suit waiting. At first, when the man motioned towards his bike Inuyasha didn't want him to take it but figured that there was no reason such a well dress man working at such a nice looking business place would want to steal his messenger bike. But if he did, he'd just charge a new one to his boss, just to piss her off.

"For information, please move to the desk."

Inuyasha gave the man a strange and calculating look as he slowly made his way towards the desk and away from his bike, muttering under his breath, "Do they all talk like fucking prerecorded messages?"

When he got to the desk he noticed that individuality wasn't very big in this company's dress code, if it was even mentioned. He stood there for a few moments staring at the receptionist as he continued to type away on the little computer on the other side of the desk. Getting impatient he crossed his arms and looked down at the little watch that he had set to count down from ten minutes and noticed he only had a little less than three left before he would be docked pay or worst. But he immediately gained the clerks attention when he began to tap his foot on he ground, but it wasn't the attention he wanted because the look that he received was that of annoyance and something close to superiority. Inuyasha clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before he finally got an answer.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Inuyasha looked down at his watch before turning his gaze back the younger male behind the desk, "I'm suppose to be picking up a package from a S. Taisho in the next two minutes so that it can be delivered else where in fifteen minutes. If you would kindly point me in the direction that I need to go I'll happily be out of your hair."

The clerk went back to his computer and began to make the fast clicking noise again and Inuyasha briefly wondered if the other man was actually typing anything or if he was just typing down random shit to make it look as if he was doing something important. When suddenly a door off to the side of the desk opened and revealed two very large dogs, causing him to become very nervous when the male behind the desk smirked and waved his hand at him. Taking that as a sign the two dogs moved around to the front of the desk stopping on either side of Inuyasha.

Both dogs' backs reached his hips, one was completely jet-black and the other was the complete opposite with silver-white fur, both coats looked silky soft to the touch. They moved closer to him, almost locking his hips between them; but when they began to move forward he found himself being forced to walk as well. To the surprise of him and the desk clerk, instead of moving Inuyasha towards the front doors where the man that took his bike stood waiting they bee-lined for the elevators.

But not just any elevator it looked like _the_ elevator, if there was ever an elevator to ride in it was this one.

The door way was framed with an elaborate design of what looked like to be the two dogs that were walking him towards it; both had one paw set on the opposing corner while the other was set bent towards the other in an acknowledging gesture, heads were held high and the only difference between the two was that the one on the right had a crescent-moon on it's forehead, while the one on the left had a star.

The platinum colored doors opened and he was rushed inside the elevator by the two dogs at his hips. Inuyasha heard the door close behind him before he noticed that there was another pair of doors in front of him, it took his brain a few seconds to figure out why his reflection had been spilt down the middle before he realized what the _wall_ really was.

The jet-black dog stepped away from the man's side to the panel of buttons set on the wall next to the door in front of them, placing a paw onto the lower part of the wall he pushed himself up and pressed the tip of his black nose on the button marked with a '71'.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch once more and noticed that he had little less than a minute to get where he needed to be to get his money, "Hope I'm not late or I'm fired. And that's the last thing I need, to have no constant money flow in my current state."

By the time that the elevator took off on it slow accent, the black dog had returned to his side and taken a seat just as the white dog had. Inuyasha noticed that the black dog peaked around the front of him to look at his white counter-part, who was currently looking intensely forward. This made the young man curious to see what he was staring at but he turned his gaze back to the black dog who was now staring up at him with a tilted head before pressing his head into the man's side, rubbing the side of his head into the fabric of his shirt. The back of the dog's head hit his bicep and he couldn't help but bringing his hand up to gently pet under his snout and the upper part of his throat.

The beast didn't seem to be threatened by this, so the man bent over slightly and ran his hand down the jet-black fur until reaching his chest and scratched lightly with his short fingernails. The dog whined and leaned further into his side, he had even managed to rub his shirt up and the cold of the dog's snout came in contact with his stomach causing the male to shudder slightly. But when the beast stilled and stood up, Inuyasha knew something was wrong.

The jet-black creature pressed his nose into the skin of his stomach before taking a deep sniff, the dog turned from Inuyasha and growled at his white colored companion. They exchanged a glance before the black one growled once more and nodded towards the man, causing the white one to jump up from his sitting position at his side. Then, at the same time, both dogs nosed their way under the hem of his shirt and sniffed the now exposed skin.

Inuyasha jumped and pushed both of their snouts away only to receive a growl from both beasts, which the man returned with his own as a warning to leave him alone when they attempted to take another sniff of his stomach. The opposite shaded beasts shared a look before they began to sniff at the palms pressed to the sides of their snouts, quickly moving back and forth from the man's fingernails to his wrists.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha crouched down as he shifted his hands to the dog's head and scratched lightly behind their ears; he continued to stay at their level as he stared straight into each of the dogs' eyes, finding the gazes very familiar. The man then tried to think of why the icy-blue of the black beast's eyes and the amber-gold of the white beast's looked so familiar. Had he met the dogs before? No, he didn't recall ever meeting such large dogs before but something did seem to try and click within his mind.

Biting his bottom lip he attempted to remember.

A silver-white coated dog, with amber-gold eyes? A jet-black coated dog, with icy-blue eyes? How could something so familiar elude his memory so well? And even if he had ever met these two dogs before, why would he want to forget such beautiful creatures?

The black beast gave a whine that was soon followed by the white one, giving his own protest to the young man being lost in his thoughts for so long.

Inuyasha smiled and petted the two dogs from the top of their head down to the base of their necks, "I wonder why you two look so familiar? Have we met before? Well, that doesn't matter. Because if I'm not on time we definitely won't ever meet again."

Giving the two dogs a final scratch behind the ears the man stood back up and looked towards the mirror like doors, seeing his reflection once more he noticed that his bottom lip was bleeding from him biting into it in thought. As he licked the drop and it's slight trail from his chin he heard a pair of voices echo through his mind and as soon as they did he remembered why the dogs looked so familiar.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with realization and shock before snapping to meet the gazes of the two beasts, "The two puppies from that night! B-but… it was only a little over four months ago, how did you two get so big?" He grew excited and smiled widely, rubbing the two dogs' ears getting their tails to wag in happiness, causing the man to laugh. "So, how have you two scamps been doing? You haven't caused too much trouble for your—"

The young man stopped mid-sentence as well as freezing his movements, pulling his hands back as he came to the realization. He remembered exactly why he had forgotten the two dogs, or pups at the time.

Inuyasha hadn't meant to forget the two beautiful beasts. No, he had wanted to forget the two stunningly god-like owners. The very two beings that had haunted his dreams ever since that night more than four months ago; the memory clinging to his mind like some sort of leech that had full intention of depriving and sucking him of the last shreds of sanity he had left after that night.

_That night_, he had had no intention of ever remembering it after he had left in the early hours of the morning—

—_**Flash Back—**_

The young man stirred from his sleep, waking to his whole body aching terribly. He hadn't planned on moving from his position on the bed because he didn't exactly want to wake-up from his sleep. The warmth and fuzziness that was slowly slipping from his mind forced him into an awake-like mode, causing his eyes to open slightly and a yawn to escape him as he attempted to stretch. Attempted, being the key word. Something was blocking him from stretching his arms out forward and something else blocking him from arching his back, both of them being very hard and firm.

The young man blinked the sleep from his eyes and rubbing them lazily as he tried to focus on the two objects preventing him from stretching his sore and cramped muscles. As the fuzziness of sleep faded and allowed his vision to focus he was met with the resting features of someone in _very_ close proximity of him. He gasped lightly before his head snapped to look over his shoulder to find another figure with their features relaxed in sleep as well.

Cursing under his breath the young male pushed himself into a sitting position long enough to get his body used to the pain of him moving as his muscles protested. Jerkily, he crawled from between the two resting figures, slipping off the bed, to stand at the foot of it as he scanned the floor for his clothes while stretching the tightness from his body.

Walking quietly over to his boxers and picked them up, but as he lifted his leg up to slip them on he felt something wet slip down his thighs causing him to curse even louder. Taking whatever other clothing he could find, cleaned his thighs before yanking on his boxers and jeans, the young man grabbed everything else that was his and scrambled out of the room. He quickly noticed it was multi-roomed as he stumbled into the living room, he marveled at the beauty of the room before spying a digital clock reading: 3:57am. His eyes slipped from the clock to the rest of the room, when his eyes landed on the front door he wasted not time exiting the locked hotel suite, rushing down the hall to the elevators and straight into the first available one.

When the doors closed and his hand hit the button marked 'L' the reality of what had happened to him hit full on. The young man dropped his clothes to the ground as he looked over his skin, patches of dark blues and purples adorning his hips and arms, puncture wounds all along his neck, shoulders, stomach, and back. He bit his lip as he sank to the floor to put on his shoes, but his vision became blurry so he didn't bother to tie them. His chest heaved and his body shook as he pulled his shirt over his head, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, willing the water to disappear from his eyes. All in vain as the salty liquid slipped from the corners of his eyes making a wet path down his now humiliation tented checks. Jumping up from the floor he yanked his jacket to his side, rushing out of the elevator as soon as it opened its doors.

Running through the lobby and bursting forth from the hotel's front doors, he vowed to never think of this night again. To forget everything.

—_**End Flash Back—**_

How wrong he had been!

Now he stood in front of the two dogs that had belonged to the beings that had become his nightmares, his dreams. Surely, if these two were here than there masters were guaranteed to be—

_*Ding*_

The elevator doors opened to reveal a large room with a single table down the center of it running long way so that Inuyasha couldn't see the two ends. From what he could see, it was a meeting room that was currently under a meeting because all those that were seated at the table in his line of vision were turned and looking directly at him.

The two beasts were the first to exit but quickly noticed that the young male did not follow, they growled at him but he only shook his head. He waved his hand as a signal to go without him, which he received an exasperated look in return. Gulping down the now tight lump in his throat he exited the elevator with his eyes cast downward.

There was silence for a few moments, which was never good because silence just led straight to curiosity for him and before he could stop himself, he glanced up. And through his bangs at each end of the table were the very beings he'd spent so much time trying to forget, going out of his way to avoid every major company that he thought he might see them at, every down town street he had detoured around when he wasn't working, all the fancy cars and limos he'd hid from—afraid that they were inside. All ruined, cast into the wind like some worthless elementary school love song.

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction was sure as hell not going to bring him back.

He heard both of the god-like beings speak his name and the sound of chairs being pushed across carpet. Inuyasha's mind flashed and their echoing voices resurfaced and began to bounce around in his head.

_"Don't bite your lip like that, Inuyasha, it'll scar your beautiful lips…"_

_"And we want to hear your moaning, Inuyasha, such a sweet sound…"_

**_TBC..._**

**_So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? _**

**_Hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!_**

**_-Rocky_**


	2. Your Did Me Wrong

**A/N:**

Hello all. I'm Kuma and I will be taking over all of UrGayLuvr/Rocky's Inuyasha fanfictions. He has lost interest in them, and since he convinced me to join FF, I decided to continue on with them in his stead. If you're confused as to why I am posting under his account, we are now sharing. I'll be keeping him on track with his other fanfictions, and will be even adding my own eventually.

Thank you to all those that reviewed, Rocky did enjoy reading them just as much as you enjoyed reading his story, but he still could not find the muse to write for Inuyasha anymore. Good thing I'm a "till-I-die" fan.

Enough of me talking. I hope you enjoy this chapter that is long overdue.

-Kuma

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, M/M/M relations, SessInuKoga**

_italics = _thoughts

"..." = speaking

((...)) = translation

_**-...-**_ = flash back

_**

* * *

**_

::Recap::

_***He heard both of the god-like beings speak his name and the sound of chairs being pushed across carpet. Inuyasha's mind flashed and their echoing voices resurfaced and began to bounce around in his head. _

_"Don't bite your lip like that, Inuyasha, it'll scar your beautiful lips…"_

_"And we want to hear your moaning, Inuyasha, such a sweet sound…"***_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: You Did Me Wrong

Inuyasha shook his head, the voices of the past becoming too much for him. He glanced up once more; a mistake. He noticed that they had both taken a few steps towards him, stopping and staring at him openly as if they didn't believe it was him. Both dogs were still standing in front of him, looking at him with their heads slightly tilted, as if asking him a question.

The young man couldn't stand all the attention he was receiving, all the looks; he couldn't take it, it was too much for him. Especially after him running into the two beings he'd tried so hard to erase from his life, but it seems that their presence was too persistent.

Shaking his head once more he whispered, "No…"

But before anyone could question him he turned around and bound back into the elevator just before the door closed, literally punching the 'L' marked button. He saw them race towards the doors in vain as they closed.

The elevator ride seemed much shorter going down than it did up; and when the those doors opened he bolted through the lobby, yanking his bike away and rode out of the building, down the street, towards freedom from his past.

He imagined them rushing onto the sidewalk in attempt to find him only to have him disappeared from their lives for good, as he spoke to his boss about picking up his final check and telling her to erase his records of ever working there.

Yes, that's how imagined that it would happen. If he had been coward enough to jump back into the elevator. But he knew better, as soon as they saw any sign of retreat in his form they would have stopped him before he could even make his next move.

"This meeting is over! Get out!"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped to the black haired male that picked up an innocent, old man sitting at the meeting table by the collar of his suit when he didn't move fast enough for the youkai. This stirred the hanyou's temper and he bolted towards the male, grabbing the arm where the old man was dangling a few feet off the ground.

"Oi! Let'm go! He didn't do anything to you!"

The ice-blue eyes turned and looked directly into his causing the hanyou's heart to stop. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare up at the taller male openly, his resolve on the whole situation beginning to waver in the opposite direction than he wanted it to.

"Aw, damn!" The black haired male set the older man down, holding onto him until he got his balance back before shuffling calmly after the other members of the meeting who were piling themselves into the elevator. Those that couldn't fit onto the elevator briskly walked over to a door in the corner near the elevator that led to an adjacent room. When both doors were closed and Inuyasha found himself alone with the two youkai males, he began to panic.

The silver haired youkai stepped up to the hanyou's side, resting his hand on the small of Inuyasha's back, "Please, Inuyasha, you must calm yourself. We are no threat to you. Take a seat, little one."

The black hair youkai was already pulling out a swivel chair when Inuyasha was turned towards the conference table, and he could only find himself staring at the chair for what felt like hours before he moved towards it on his own. As a hanyou he was able to pick up the calming auras that both youkai were emitting, hiding the small bit of turmoil beneath the surface. But they weren't forcing him, their actions were guiding and open so far; giving Inuyasha the choice to walk away or say no, which caused him to be able to relax himself as he found a seat at the large business table.

A silence settled over the room and the hanyou was more than surprised when the two beautiful males took kneeling positions in front of him, instead of occupying the seats next to him. As his eyes met those of the two males he felt himself becoming increasingly nervous despite their auras; and another feeling was creeping around. Dare he admit it? He actually felt guilty. Guilty for what exactly, he didn't know. It was his choice to leave that night, just as it was their choice to do what they had done to him.

"Inuyasha…" the dark-haired male started, faltering in words or feelings, sending himself back into silence.

Suddenly, the hanyou's nerves went out the door. For the first time in the months since that night, he felt angry. Flat-out rage towards the two youkai before him; and as it grew, Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it pent up like his other emotions.

"We searched everywhere for you," this time it was the silver-haired beauty to speak. And if at any other time, any other situation, he had said the same words to the hanyou, Inuyasha would have forgiven them. Not this time. After all of the years he had known them, this was something that they couldn't bat their lashes at him and he would just forgive. The fact that they had only done this in their childhood years was quickly pushed aside by the suddenly irrational hanyou.

"You mated me," he would have said more but his throat tightened up. He knew that he had to give them a chance; he really didn't have a choice, literally. They could both order him to obey them and he wouldn't be able to deny them; but it wasn't what they wanted. At least that is what he had thought in the beginning, when they were both only courting him.

"We had permission." It was the black-haired youkai's attempt at defending their actions that set the hanyou off.

"Permission? Permission of who? Those old counsel dogs who are too busy licking your shoes and begging to make you happy? They would give you permission to rape the entire natural world, if you wanted to do it!" Inuyasha was livid but his anger hit a stone wall as he watched the reactions of the two males in front of him. Had they had tails and ears they would both be draw close to their bodies or drooping.

"The courting—"

Inuyasha cut off the black-haired male, noticing how his ice-blue eyes had dulled slightly, "Courting is only the beginning!" He turned his eyes to his hands, unable to look at his literally wilting mates. His voice was much softer as he continued, "You had been courting me since high-school. Don't you think that my permission mattered more?"

"It did!" The ice-blue-eyed male shouted, the orbs lighting up for a few seconds before dulling once again.

"It does," the silver-haired youkai corrected. "You gave it to us."

"No, I didn't." Inuyasha shook his head, "My body may have been ready, I may have actually been ready… but I never said it. The words never left my lips."

The two youkai remained quiet as they looked up at their mate, both sets of brightly colored eyes reflected the remorse and guilt that shown in their manner of sitting. It was frustrating to the young hanyou, because it caused his anger to deflate and feel as if it was his fault somehow. That he was the cause of this entire mess.

Maybe he was.

That thought never really struck his mind before. All these months of avoiding his two gorgeous mates, the swirling anger that he felt towards them that slowly built up; it could all be for nothing if it truly was his fault.

For one, he could have stayed home instead of seeking out the comfort of his two childhood friends when his mating cycle began. He could have told them as soon as he met up with them that he was not looking to be mated, only the small amount of relief that came with being in the presence of an alpha; which both of them were. He could have said no when they both began to scent, kiss, and touch him.

There had been plenty of chances. When he started kissing back, or when he became unbelievably hard; when his clothes began to come off, or when they were all bare. When they laid him out on the bed, or when they both prepared to entered him.

He had the chances, he had the will to do it at the time; he even remembers it crossing his mind during the beginning. But Inuyasha wanted it. The hanyou had since before he had been courted by his mates.

So here he was. Stuck between blaming and being angry with himself or them.

Kami, he was not this pathetic. _Suck it the fuck up, Inuyasha! Get your shit straight and let your balls drop!_

"Sesshomaru, Koga," he noticed right away that his mates attitudes brightened, not even realizing until that moment that he had not once used their names until now. _Road to freaking recovery._ The silver-haired young man sighed deeply and swallowed any guilt still lingering. "Let me call my boss."

They both nodded their consent but did not get up from their kneeling positions. _At least I know they're serious about getting my forgiveness._ The conversation he had with his evil boss was brief; he did not want to give her much detail in case she tried to go kamikaze on him. Something he definitely did _not_ need.

A small smirk lifted the corner of his lips. Not when his alphas would do anything to keep him safe and at their sides.

His silver-haired mate, Sesshomaru, leaned forward slightly, "May we scent you, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's amusement was gone and a scowl quickly took its place, his top lips drawing back into a snarl as he flashed his fangs at his mates. "I do not need to be scented."

Koga, his black-haired mate, spoke next, not missing a beat, "It is for you more than us."

Honey-gold eyes glared at the two before they softened and he sighed in exasperation, as he threw himself back into the cushions of the swivel chair, "Fine." _It isn't as if I could resist not wanting that myself for much longer._ But, even after the hanyou gave his consent, the two youkai did not move to touch him.

Seconds quickly turned into minutes, yet no one would relent to make the first move. It just made the youngest of the three all the more nervous.

Were they rejecting him? Why would they have asked if there were no intention of doing it in the first place? Was this revenge for the months he had disappeared?

Inuyasha held back a growl of frustration._ What are you waiting for? Touch me_, he found himself shouting in his head, leaning forward to encourage them; and in turn, they mirrored his movements. The answer to his mental question clicked after a few seconds of analyzing their movements.

"Am I to make the first move?"

Both of the youkai nodded; blue and gold-eyes staring at him in, what he now recognized as, anticipation. Once he realized this, the hanyou took a few seconds more in taking in his mates' forms. Their hands were shaking, their backs ram-rod straight, eyes trained on his, and the muscles of their legs looked to be locked tight under their pressed dress pants. They were having trouble keeping themselves from leaping at him.

Though the anger he felt towards his child-hood friends become life-long partners still burned in his gut, he could not help feel the same want of being in the arms of the two beings he would not trade the world for. So, when he stood from his chair and knelt knee-to-knee before them both, he was alleviating not only their pain, but his own as well. His fingers had curled in the hairs at the base of their necks before he had even realized he had raised his arms.

He had touched them, and so they responded.

One hand pulled Inuyasha's hair free of its tie, letting the silver-grey strands fall free, and the other gripped his hip possessively; while a completely different pair of hands embraced the back of his neck and pulling him forward. He felt his head tip back in instinct, his eyes shutting as he whole body shook when he felt two noses pressed deeply into opposite sides of his neck. The positioning was awkward and it hurt his back with the angle, but the pleasure that pulsed down his spin from the mere proximity of his mates masked it.

As the crotch area of his pants became tighter, the hanyou whimpered at the feeling of his first hard-on since that night. Arousal was impossible to a bonded youkai or hanyou without their mate, and he had been separated from his for just over four months; although, that had been at his own discretion.

He did not realize that he had drawn inside his head until he felt something pressed against the length of his back and his world was on a tilt. Confused honey-colored eyes darted around, trying to find some idea as to what had happened. When a hand pressed against his engorged, cloth-covered cock, all thought left his mind; followed by the moan that left his mouth.

Inuyasha let his legs fall open at the coaxing of another hand on his upper thigh. Oh, there was a tongue licking at the hollow of his neck. _Ah, fangs._

The pressure on the skin of his neck felt just as good as the hand down his pants.

Then it clicked.

He was on his back, both of his mates hovering above him, scenting him; but doing something that he had not permitted at the same time. _Kami_ did it feel good! That was beside the point. They did not have the right to be touching him the way they were now. Okay, so it was his fault for getting turned on but—

The hand moved under his boxers.

Kami had blessed his mates with absolute power of wiping his mind whenever they touched him.

The hanyou fought for control of his vocal-cords—that were busy moaning out how delighted he was to be touched—for several minutes before he was actually able to summon up a single word. But it was all he needed.

"N-no," it was barely distinguishable in the half-moan, half-whine that he stated it in, but enough that his mates were able to understand it.

They stiffened and pulled back to stare down at him. Sesshomaru was first, he had always been the more level-headed of all of them, followed by Koga, who was the more aggressive and head-strong one. Inuyasha would swear up-and-down that he was just passionate, not aggressive; even though his youkai mates—and others—saw it a completely different way.

He cleared his throat and wet his lips between the heavy breaths that he was taking to get control of his rapid heart-rate, "Not here, not now."

The silver-haired inu-youkai seemed to understand immediately, pulling the ookami's hand from down his pants and fastened them closed again. While the dark-haired youkai's face was scrunched up in confusion, he still assisted in pulling the aroused hanyou to his feet.

"Should we take it to the condo?" Koga whispered, hopeful that the activities would continue but was let down when his gaze met that of the other alpha.

"Though his direction is off," Sesshomaru started, turning to meet soft honey-gold eyes, his lips quirking ever-so slightly, "I believe Koga brings up an excellent point. You should move in with us, Inuyasha."

Despite his mind still in an aroused haze, he was able to piece together enough to shake his head. "No."

* * *

"Why did I give in again?" Inuyasha gave an exasperated huff as he stared at the ceiling in his new room. He says new because he just moved in a few hours ago. _Damn them and their persuasive ways._

So, now here he lay. In a new room, by himself—because he refused to allow them to sleep in the same bed as him, he was still angry—sulking. He was not supposed to be doing that.

He was the one that had set out the rules of him living in the same condo, in the first place.

First: He was to have his own room. Check.

Second: They were not allowed inside without his permission. Check.

Third: They were not to touch him without permission. Double check.

Fourth: They were not to nag him about anything. Reluctant but check.

And fifth: He was allowed to keep his messenger job. In his dreams.

Four out of five was still a win. But he had a feeling he was going into a lost battle with that last demand, did not hurt to try though.

Yet, he was still sulking.

He knew why he was, he could admit that much to himself. What he was not going to admit, was defeat. Inuyasha would get over it just as quickly as he had—

Oh, who was he kidding?

Throwing off his covers he launched himself out of bed and over to the door, grumbling all the way.

He marched down the hall towards the bathroom, passed Sesshomaru's room and the hanyou stopped right in front of Koga's room. Inuyasha did not bother to knock; he just opened the door to reveal a surprised ookami-youkai who had been previously watching something on the TV.

The silver-haired male just raised an eye-brow before walking back towards Sesshomaru's door, leaving the dark-haired youkai's door open. Inuyasha repeated the same action with his silver-haired mate; he caught the golden gaze in his before returning to his room, noticing only afterward that he had interrupted the inu-youkai while he had been typing on his laptop.

He waited in his door frame while his mates made their way to theirs out of the curiosity that he knew he stirred within them. It was only when they had both looking at him did he enter his room, again not bothering to shut the door. That was answer enough to any question that they may have.

He had crawled into bed by the time Sesshomaru had reached his room and made his way inside; walking slowly towards the bed, as if the invitation would be retracted if his movements appeared too eager. When he sat on the bed, the younger curled his fingers in the fabric of the inu-youkai's sleeve and gave a tug. The silver-haired youkai stretched out to lie next to the hanyou, just as the other youkai sat on his other side.

It was only when the covers were pulled over all three of them, and Inuyasha was comfortably situated between his two alphas, did he close his eyes.

He was no longer sulking.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even though it was written by someone else.

See you next chapter.

—Kuma


End file.
